


Circle Of Affection

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Combine ALL the monthly events, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: a collection of JuleRose one shots for 3 different events going on in the month of June





	1. Stormy Beginnings And Lucky Misdials

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine tumblr's JuleRose June, Think Outside The Love Square, and queermiraculous‘s Pride Month prompts! Enjoy!

  
Thunder cracked with a loud boom, as if it were splitting the sky wide open and parting the clouds. Rose gave a squeak of fear as she dove under her daisy pink duvet. She couldn’t possibly sleep with all the noise outside or with the fact that storms always having put her into a state of uneasy. She was a big girl now though, at 12 years old, her parents trusting her to be okay at home while they went out on a much needed date night.

Rose had assured them with her brightest smile that she would be just fine! She had planned just about everything: what snacks to eat, what juice to drink, what romance novel she was going to zip through till she fell alseep. Rose had even checked the news that morning! They hadn’t said anything about storm at all!

She peaked out of from under the covers, seeing her new phone on her nightstand. Rose reached for it and pulled it close to her. She bit her lower lip, contemplating on whether she could call her parents to make sure they were alright and indoors. (Really just to hear their voices and maybe calm herself down a bit.)

The one thing she hadn’t thought to prepare, however, was to save their numbers in her phone. It should have been the first thing she had done once she got the device but she had gotten distracted by her gardening project she had started with one of her moms. It had slipped her mind till just now. And as she was entering what she remembered of the number, there was “KABOOM” and flash of blind light. Rose shrieked and jumped at the sudden commotion, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she finished typing the number.

The dial tone rang and rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity. Just before it connected  Rose was left alone in complete darkness as the power went out. Only her fully charged phone gave her a bit of light and she had a flashlight here somewhere but she couldn’t even really think about that right now.

“When are you coming home? I’m scared and alone and the power went out and it’s dark?” Rose hiccuped, tears starting to swell in her eyes. The voice that answered though was not once she recognized.

“I think you dialed the wrong number?” The voice was feminine from what she could tell, a little deeper than expected but the person on the other end couldn’t have been older herself (or at least Rose hoped).

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I’ll hang up! I  got spooked and probably pressed the wrong buttons.” Rose replied through her sniffles. Rose went to do just that when the voice said:

“If you aren’t good with storms, I don’t mind keeping you company. They don’t bother me all too much.” The voice’s tone was monotone but kind with gave Rose some relief.

“Thank you,” She sniffed again, rubbing her free hand against her nose, “I’m Rose.”

“And I’m Juleka,” said the voice in reply. Rose repeated the name in her head, sounding familiar for some reason. The two talked till Juleka’s voice lulled Rose fell asleep comfortably.  


	2. Studying Rose's New Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Study Date, Style Swap, Rainbows!

  
When her girlfriend had suggested wearing each other's style, Juleka had voiced that doing so would make her uncomfortable. Not because she didn't think her girlfriend had a cute style but because she didn't think she looked good in pink or pastels. It certain didn't help that her akuma, from the pictures she had seen, had been a gaudy shade of pink. Rose had been very understanding when Juleka declined. It was one of the reason's Juleka loved her.

Juleka looked up from her history homework once again and gulped. They had study dates almost every weekend and today was no exception. But she couldn't help but be...distracted by girlfriend who sat across from her at the coffee table in her room. Rose was leaning over her maths homework, a cross pendant dangling from the collar she was wearing around her neck. Juleka watched as Rose brushed her hair behind her ear (it was starting to get longer, how had she not noticed that before), revealing black earrings.

You see, while Juleka had declined the idea, Rose had went ahead and decided to dress up. Juleka had been stunned to find Rose dressed head to toe in black and white. And she was still very focused on how good Rose looked in her aesthetic. Juleka's eyes flickered to black coated lips that were curved in a small smile and hummed a cheerful little song.

"Juleka, do I really look that weird?"

Juleka blinked out of her daze and saw Rose had been watching her for some time now. Her blue eyes were full of worry and she was pouting something awful. Juleka couldn't help but blush.

"W-what no! You look so great I couldn't take my eyes off you." Juleka said honestly. Rose giggled behind a hand at this and leaned over, her elbows resting on the books and table, to kiss Juleka's cheek.

"Where'd you even get all of that?" Juleka mumbled, as her blushed deepened when Rose pulled away.

"Oh! I told Marinette and Chloé, so they helped me out! It was a lot of fun trying to find things I liked and were cute!!! Chloé's actually really---*gasp!* Juleka look!" Rose cried, suddenly standing up and point at the window over Juleka's shoulder. Juleka looked behind her to see a double rainbow just in view outside. Juleka gave a silent 'wow!' as Rose scrambled to get a better view. "Look at all the colors. They're all so beautiful."

Juleka came up behind her and hugged her from behind, arms around her waist. Rose in turn rested her hands atop of Juleka's.

"You know, that's not the only thing that looks good in a lot of different colors. Today definitely proves that." Juleka said after a moment of watching the view. Rose gave a giggle snort at that.

"You flirt worst than Adrien and Marinette says that boy is nothing but puns." Rose turned around to look up at her tall girlfriend and got on her tippy toes to kiss on her again, this time on the lips. Juleka swore the lipstick tasted like black licore, not that she minded at all. Maybe she should have listened and tried out Rose's style for their next date.


End file.
